A Lot Can Happen In Four Minutes
by Dr Gonzo
Summary: During Prymids of Mars we answer the burning question How much adventure can you fit into a Doctor Who Story ...Alot actually


A LOT CAN HAPPEN IN TWO MINUITES …a DOCTOR WHO ADVENTURE 

Greetings all… this is the latest epic from the twisted landscape of my mind comments are welcome. As normal if you like it let me know. If you do not, tell me what to fix and if you archive it tell me where it is.

****

A Lot Can Happen In Four Minutes …A Doctor Who Adventure

Note: Takes Place Concurrently With Pyramids of Mars 

All characters belong to the BBC 

Sarah and the Doctor raced towards the TARDIS. Sarah was amazed at the speed the Doctor could hit when the situation was really desperate. They had just watched the evil Osiran Sutekh free himself from his imprisonment on the wastelands of Mars. Sarah had been sure that the battle was lost. That Sutekh was going to lay waste to the planet. But then the Doctor started to run. 

"Where are we going" she heaved as they ran through ancient hallways 

"The TARDIS" 

"Why? - Sutekh is loose" 

"Sutekh is on the Earth the means to restrain him were here. We can stop him if we can get to Earth before Him."

The Two dashed inside the Doctors time ship and he set the co-ordinates. They took off with Sarah dancing from foot to foot in nervous anticipation.

The Console room suddenly lurched to the right then seesawed violently around. Sarah clung to the console for dear life. 

"What's happening?" 

"I don't know but we have to stop now or risk being shaken to pieces. 

The Doctor stabbed at the controls and the ship stopped. Sarah picked herself from the floor where the last tremor had thrown her. 

"This isn't the time for this, we have a planet to save" 

"Sarah I am not unaware of the situation 

"What's wrong with the TARDIS" 

"System flutter- the fact is I was hoping the circuit wouldn't give out till later still Murphy's Law works even for a TARDIS" 

"How long will it take to fix?"

"Not long – but I think we are going to busy in the mean time" 

"Why?" 

"Because of that man outside" The Doctor said gesturing to a man outside running toward to TARDIS. 

Sarah Jane looked at the view screen to see a man being pursued through the forest in which the TARDIS had landed. 

"Well I guess we should help him – shouldn't we "

ONE SWASHBUCKLING ADVENTURE LATER…

Sarah flounced into the TARDIS followed by the Doctor carrying a large chest 

"Can you believe that Princess …we save her betrothed, dethrone that usurper, and helped throw the wedding together before the high moon and still she complains"

"Sarah I think she was jealous of the way The Prince was making eyes at you the whole time we were there." 

"That would have explained the dress. It will take me hours to get out of this get up."

"Well while your working on that maybe you can find a place to store this." He said dropping the chest on the floor. 

"You should have refused their tribute"

"I would have if you hadn't been so busy gushing over them." 

"Well did you see the size of that diamond he offered me? – A girl sees something like that once in her lifetime if she is lucky" 

"Well we do have a planet to get back to saving, you change and I will get us back to Earth." 

Sarah slipped back into a set of clothes that were more her style then carefully wrapped the gown up and put it in her closet. Despite her complaints it was easily the most beautiful thing she had seen in a long time and she wanted to keep it. 

She returned to the control room to find The Doctor staring darkly at the controls. 

"How long till were back on earth? Sutekh won't wait forever." 

"I know but, the TARDIS seems to be caught in a time tunnel." 

"Why is that bad?"

"Well, because the tunnel has a very familiar power signature…The Daleks" 

"Can't we break loose" Sarah Jane asked? 

"Not without a lot more bumping around then I think you can stand." 

"Then what do we do" 

"Ride the Tunnel to the end, sneak in the complex that is housing it and knock it out of action shouldn't take more then ten minutes." 

"Where have I heard that before?" 

ONE WEEK LATER…

"So we stopped the Daleks' plans right?" 

"Yes" the Doctor said slowly lifting his hat from over top his eyes. 

"And they won't be 'pillaging space in time' as you put it with the time scoop that Time Lord sold them" 

"Yes"

"So why are we heading for the outer territories on a space freighter?" 

"I can't let Davros run around in a stolen body for one thing. For another the Monk sent the TARDIS to the outer rim but, the Time Ring will lead us right to it and him, trust me I want to get my hands on him as badly as you do." 

"He didn't turn you in to a Roboman or make you try to blow up the Dalek power core with the rebels inside" 

"Well…at least I stopped you" 

"How is your shoulder anyway?" 

"Fine …were did you learn those moves I didn't think you knew what a scissors kick was let alone how to do one." 

Sarah shrugged her shoulders and then winced from the pain from the Doctor's Nerve pinch. 

"So if we find Davros" She continued "and if we locate the Monk and if they haven't destroyed the TARDIS, we still have to get back to Earth." 

"The good news being that I think I have a way to stop Sutekh, something the Monk did with the Time Tunnel gave me an idea. Well …have I satisfied your curiosity?"

"Except for one thing" 

"What is it?"

"One more time, why couldn't we use the Time Ring to chase after the Monk and Davros if they are both going to the same place" 

The Doctor opened his mouth, realized that there was indeed, no reason to be taking the slow way to get there and then blinked…

FIVE DAYS LATER JOINED IN MID ACTION…

The Doctor worked feverishly over the power converter trying to get it started. Sarah Jane watched the creatures on the wall and let out a blast from the blowtorch to keep them at bay. 

"Where did Davros find the time to genetically engineer things like this." Sarah asked as another of the things took a swipe at them. She burned it with the blow torch and prayed the fuel would hold out

"I don't know I would ask him but he's escaping with the Marshall and we are kind of busy just now" 

"Snap-snap click-click you said. Have it up and running in no time you said."

"Well it's not like programming a VCR now is it. If my adjustments are off by a percentage of a degree this half of the planet will be blown to kingdom come" 

"Well just try the red wire- it's always the red wire" 

The Doctor looked at the guts of the alien machine and sighed as he came to the same conclusion.

"Lucky guess" He muttered crossly. 

TWO HOURS LATER… 

Sarah Jane fingered the medal around her chest as the Doctor guided the TARDIS.

"It was nice of Nuvian to give me this" 

"You saved her life and ended up making her Planetary Marshall" 

"Did The Monk give that part you needed for the TARDIS?" 

"Yes, problem is I have to build the machine from scratch and I don't have all the parts."

"Where can you get them?"

"I know a guy but, I don't like dealing with him" 

ONE HOUR LATER … 

"It's hot," Sarah Jane said wearily 

"That would be why I referred to it as a desert planet 

"So the little guy with the wings, did he come up with the parts"

"Yes, but he wanted an arm and leg for them."

"So how are we paying for them?" 

"I told him I'd pay double what the parts were worth if my racer lost today he seemed ridiculously eager to accept the bet and he agreed"

"So which racer did you bet on?"

"That one" 

"So whom should I be cheering for?" 

"That boy down there" 

"That kid is our last best hope? …That kid down there!"

"I have it on authority that he is going to win" 

"Remind me not to watch the race"

ONE EXCITING ACTION SEQUENCE LATER…

"I don't believe it. And did you see him come from behind at the last second" 

"I told you the boy is a natural" 

"I'm surprised you didn't go down and congratulate them personally"

"Some things are better left alone Sarah Jane, besides that would just delay us further and we do have an evil overlord to stop" 

"I just thought of something if we can spent the last few weeks chasing around the galaxy and still arrive in time to stop Sutekh why don't we just go back and prevent him being imprisoned on Earth in the first place." 

"Because the Osirans involvement in earth culture directly effected the ancient Egyptian world- the Egyptians wouldn't be who they were without their religion and their religion wouldn't exist with out the orsirans" 

"Good thing though…" She said more to herself "…this doesn't happen all the time." 

The Doctor pointed out it happened all the time. 

"I think I would remember if you disappeared in the middle of an adventure." 

"Sarah Jane" the Doctor said slowly "remember when I disappeared from the Unit offices during the period just after my regeneration. 

"You didn't disappear, your TARDIS barely faded away…" She slowed to a stop as realization dawned on her. "How long where you gone"

"A couple of weeks, I don't remember much beyond a jungle planet and helping some survey team

The TARDIS landed with a thump and Sarah opened the doors the Doctor grabbed a large piece of equipment off the workbench and headed at a dead run out the door. Sarah thought to herself as she chased after him this is where we came in. 

****

The End?


End file.
